inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaizen Touko
(Midfielder) |number= 8 (Raimon) 105 (Inazuma Japan and Red Team) |element=Wind |team= SP Fixers Raimon Inazuma Japan Red Team |seiyuu= Ayahi Takagaki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 028}} Zaizen Touko (財前 塔子) is the daughter of the Prime Minister of Japan, Zaizen Sousuke. She's also the captain and forward of the SP Fixers and later becomes a midfielder of Raimon temporarily during season 2. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"Under her guidance, any problem can be solved in no time at all."'' Appearance She has pink hair and blue eyes. In season 2, she is always seen wearing the Raimon eleven uniform. In season 3, she is wearing the SP fixers uniform but from Episode 107 onwards, she is wearing the Inazuma Japan uniform﻿. She always wears a blue hat with a white stripe on the centre. Her casual clothes are a black tuxedo or a yellow orange colored dress with an orange ribbon and orange straps. In GO, she wears a white shirt with a blue carigan over it, she also wears a white skirt with blue shoes. She doesn't wear her hat in GO. Personality Touko is a cheerful, supportive girl who likes playing soccer. She has a tomboyish personality and seems to be close with Endou although she often jokes around about it and states that their relationship is just platonic. However, it is entirely possible that she really does like Endou in more than just a manner, but her personality just doesn't allow her to see it that way. She may even be in denial about it, but she has never shown any signs of liking him that way in the anime apart from a single kiss. Plot Season 2 She first appeared during the opening ceremony of the statue. When Gemini Storm launched an attack to the ceremony, she later changed her outfit to that of her team to protect her father from them, but they still captured him. Later, Touko and her bodyguards accused Endou and his teammates for being aliens because of the black soccer ball they had in possession, and she challenged them to a soccer game and Raimon won. After the match, she said that she knew from the beginning that they were Raimon, the champions of the Football Frontier. Endou asked for a rematch against Reize, but he refuses because Raimon needed eleven players, which they didn't have at that point. Touko shows her Raimon uniform, making her the eleventh player. Raimon still loses with a score of 32-0. Later, Raimon defeated Gemini Storm with the help of Fubuki. She made friends with Rika and together they were able to use combination hissatsu called Butterfly Dream. Later during the final match with Aliea Academy's top ranking team, Genesis, she created a new hissatsu technique with Tsunami and Kogure called the Perfect Tower and another hissatsu with the rest of the team called The Earth. After Raimon defeated the Dark Emperors, she kissed Endou on the cheek which made him blush. She eventually went back to her hometown. Season 3 During the FFI, Rika decided to stay at Touko's place, as Raimon is far away from her hometown and it would be troublesome for her to go back and forth between matches. During her staying, Touko hardly ever got enough sleep because Rika always kept joking around at her and wouldn't let her sleep until she laughed. She and Rika usually watched Inazuma Japan during their training and cheered them on through the preliminary matches and during the match against Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. Touko and Rika made an appearance in Episode 107, where they tried to surprise the team of their arrival. They said that she and Rika were the Goddesses of Victory and were encouraging Inazuma Japan. In the next episode, she played with the team in a practice match with Unicorn's Mark and Dylan, The Empire 's Teres and Knights of Queen's Edgar, until Sein and Desuta attacked and kidnapped Rika and Haruna, respectively. Everyone split into two groups, with the coach and remaining managers staying beind. Touko was in Endou's group to rescue Rika. She evolved The Tower to V2 and saved two deathly goals for them. In the end, they won thanks to Fideo and Edgar. After that, she is seen with Rika staying with the team in the lodge, and cheering on Inazuma Japan in their match with The Kingdom and Little Gigant. She is later seen in episode 126, playing in a match between the original Raimon members and the new Raimon members; her playing in the team of the new Raimon members, consisting of all of the characters that have joined up along the way up to the end of Season 3. In episode 127, she used Perfect Tower with Tsunami and Kogure to successfully stop Dragon Slayer V3. She later tried to go on the offensive side but got the ball stolen by Kageno due to him scaring her. The match ended in a tie as both teams were equally match. Later, they all listened to Endou as he said "Let's Play Soccer!" to which everyone agreed on. Plot (GO) Game She appeared in the GO game. It was shown in the Game trailer that she was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. In the game, she appeared at the Holy Road Liner (Holy Dynamo) to explain the rules of the tournament. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Touko, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Player': Samba *'Photo': Large Map (Can be taken at the first Raimon building in the 3rd floor) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven 2= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 167 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 78 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 67 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 118 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Block': 115 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 126 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 95 ---- Adult *'GP': 129 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 112 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 76 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 88 *'Lucky': 90 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SH Tkachev Bomber' *'SH Rainbow Loop' *'DF The Tower' *'DF Perfect Tower' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Butterfly Dream' *'OF Aikido' *'DF The Tower' *'DF Perfect Tower' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'OF Round Spark' *'DF Hunter's Net' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'SK Recovery!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'DF The Tower' *'SK Quick Pass' *'DF Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'DF Kirakira Illusion' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'DF The Tower' *'SK Quick Pass' *'SH Butterfly Dream' *'DF Kirakira Illusion' ---- Adult *'DF The Tower' *'SH Mermaid Smash' *'OF Zigzag Spark' *'SH Tenchi Raimei' Strikers= *'SH Butterfly Dream' *'DF The Tower' *'DF Perfect Tower' Relationships *'Zaizen Sousuke ''(father)' Concept Design touko.png Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Champion' *'Joshi Senbatsu Team' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Raimon Dreams' Trivia asking about the "Flame Striker"]] *Touko is the first female player who joined Raimon. *Despite the affections she showed toward Endou, she stated that she and Endou's relationship is rather platonic. *She was the first character to use hissatsu techniques out of games or training sessions; she used The Tower at some boys who were looking at her and Aki, who did not give any information about the "Flame Striker", but instead were troubling and laughing at them. *In Episode 47, Rika hints about Touko liking Tsunami, but Touko is somehow oblivious to what Rika was talking about. *She is the only female who had played in three different positions. *Her hissatsu technique The Tower it's a pun of her name, because the first kanji on her name 'Tou' means ''Tower. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Red Team Category:Captains Category:Raimon B